Gran Enciclopedia Soviética
La Gran Enciclopedia Soviética, en ruso Большая Советская Энциклопедия, abreviada БСЭ, (transliterado como Bolshaya Sov(i)etskaya Entsiklopediya, BSE), es una de las más extensas publicadas alguna vez en ese idioma eslavo. Históricamente fue publicada por una editorial de la desaparecida Unión Soviética que estaba especialmente abocada a su desarrollo y edición, llamada simplemente Sovetskaya Entsiklopediya ("Enciclopedia soviética"). Debido justamente a su origen, la obra tenía una natural sesgo o tendenciosidad a favor del marxismo-leninismo, la ideología oficial del régimen soviético. Ediciones La Gran Enciclopedia Soviética tuvo tres distintas ediciones a lo largo de sus varias décadas de existencia: *La primera edición, de 65 volúmenes (65.000 artículos, es decir, unos mil por tomo) además de un volumen adicional especial y específicamente dedicado a la Unión Soviética), fue publicado entre 1926 y 1947, en pleno auge del estalinismo. Su editor en jefe fue, hasta el estallido de la Gran Guerra Patria (invasión nazi de la URSS) en 1941, Otto Shmidt. En términos histórico-cronológicos, coincidió con el período del estalinismo en la URSS. *La segunda edición de 50 volúmenes (100.000 artículos y un tomo adicional dedicado a la Unión Soviética) fue publicada entre 1950 y 1958, siendo los editores en jefe Sergei Vavilov (hasta 1951) y Boris Vvdensky (hasta 1969); dos volúmenes extras, a modo de índice, fueron publicados en 1960. Cronológicamente, coincidió con la bisagra histórica entre el régimen de Iósif Stalin y la tibia liberalización cultural lanzada por el posterior líder soviético Nikita Jruschov, que sería conocida con el nombre de "deshielo" (en ruso о́ттепель, transliterado como Óttepel). *La tercera edición (apodada la Edición Roja), publicada entre 1969 y 1978, fue de 30 volúmenes (ofreciendo 100.000 artículos y un volumen adicional para el índice, publicado en 1981). El volumen 24 de esta edición fue editado en dos tomos, estando uno de ellos exclusivamente dedicado a la Unión Soviética. Ésta, la última edición, cuenta con alrededor de 21 millones de palabras (poco más de mitad de la estadounidense (sic) Encyclopædia Britannica)Prefacio de la decimoquinta edición de la Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Publishers, Chicago, 2007., y su editor en jefe fue, desde 1969, Aleksandr Projorov. Históricamente su publicación coincidió con el período de estancamiento de Leonid Brezhnev. Entre los años 1957 y 1990 se publicó un anuario adicional, que permitía a la enciclopedia estar actualizada con los últimos datos históricos y demográficos de todos los países del mundo. La primera edición en línea, reproducción exacta del texto y las imágenes de la tercera edición fue publicada electrónicamente en el año 2000, y está disponible por suscripción a través del sitio web Rubricon.com. ''Damnatio memoriae'' (Condena de la memoria) El dictador soviético Iósif Stalin falleció el 5 de marzo de 1953, generando un lento pero efectivo deshielo cultural, que se iría consolidando en los meses y años siguentes. Una de las primeras consecuencias derivadas de los nuevos tiempos que comenzaban fue la casi inmediata caída en desgracia, detención y posterior ejecución, de Lavrenti Beria, la notoria cabeza del NKVD, y quien llegase a ser una brutal mano derecha del fallecido líder supremo de la URSS. Por lo que, más temprano que tarde, la enciclopedia directamente eliminó la biografía de aquél de la obra, frente a un aparente o supuesto pedido abrumador por parte del público, pidiéndoles que cortasen y que destruyesen el hasta entonces completo y jugoso artículo de tres páginas dedicado a Beria (el cual, obviamente, era favorable a él) y que, para no descompaginar el resto de la enciclopedia, expandiesen en su lugar tres artículos adyacentes (aparentemente de por sí no muy relevantes), sobre Friedrich Wilhelm von Bergholz (un cortesano del siglo XVIII), el Mar de Bering, y el Obispo Berkeley respectivamente.O. Lawrence Burnette Jr. and William Converse Haygood (Eds.), [http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=6048534 A Soviet view of the American past: An Annotated translation of the section on American history in the Great Soviet Encyclopedia] ("Una visión soviética del pasado estadounidense: una traducción anotada de la sección de historia de los EE.UU. en la Gran Enciclopedia Soviética"), Scott Foresman, Chicago, 1964, página 7. En realidad, esa afirmación era muy poco creíble, ya que la libertad y el flujo de información eran virtualmente inexistentes en la URSS, especialmente en los duros años inmediatamente previos al supuesto hecho en cuestión. Por lo tanto, es muy poco probable que los lectores, a poco de la muerte de Stalin, se expusiesen personalmente al pedir a gritos por la degradación de Lavrenti Beria en la enciclopedia. Además, los tres artículos que supuestamente aquéllos pidieron ampliar no parecían, por sí mismos, tener una gran importancia en especial. Lo que más bien sucedía es que a partir de entonces el nuevo régimen pretendía fingir que éste sencillamente no había existido, por lo que directamente las nuevas autoridades procedían a eliminarlo de la historiografía oficial soviética. Para abril de 1954 la biblioteca de la Universidad de California ya había recibido esta edición corregida.[http://spencer.lib.ku.edu/exhibits/bannedbooks/russia.html He who destroys a good book, kills reason itself: an exhibition of books which have survived fire, the sword and the censors] ("Aquél que destruye un buen libro, mata la razón misma: una exhibicon de libros que han sobrevivido al fuego, a la espada y a los censores"), University of Kansas Library (Biblioteca de la Universidad del estado de Kansas, Estados Unidos), 1955 Ediciones adaptadas a las distintas repúblicas de la antigua URSS Obviamente, la GES se publicó en ruso, el gran idioma nacional o lingua franca de la antigua URSS. Sin embargo, éste era hablado nativamente por "sólo" un 60% de la población de ese gigantesco Estado multinacional, por lo que el ente estatal editor también desarrolló versiones, un poco más pequeñas, en los idiomas de las entones diferentes antiguas repúblicas soviéticas. Como era de esperarse, las lenguas más habladas (como el ucraniano), dispondrían primero de sus ediciones respectivas, las cuales, a su vez, también eran más extensas que las de los demás idiomas minoritarios (como los bálticos, o algunos del Asia Central, de origen directamente no eslavo, como el kirguís y el tayiko). Nótese asimismo que, las repúblicas bálticas (Estonia, Letonia y Lituania, anexadas por la fuerza por Stalin como consecuencia del pacto Ribbentrop-Mólotov, siempre han usado el abecedario latino, lo que se ve reflejado en sus ediciones específicas. Por su parte, las enciclopedias armenia y georgiana, hacen uso de sus tradicionales alfabetos, que nada tienen que ver con el cirílico. Traducciones a idiomas extrajeros Edición en inglés Entre 1974 y 1983, la editorial Macmillan publicó una traducción de los 31 volúmenes de la Gran Enciclopedia Soviética al inglés. Cada volumen sería traducido en forma independiente y separada, lo que solía dar lugar a algunas pequeñas inconsistencias. No obstante, no todos los artículos fueron traducidos, y las que incluían un notable sesgo o tendenciocidad anti-estadounidense, eran marcados como tales. Después de todo, la URSS era un Estado totalitario, y su ideología oficial, el marxismo-leninismo impregnaba todo lo relacionado a la historia, la economía, y las ciencias sociales en general. (Tan sólo las denominadas "ciencias duras", como la física, la química y la matemática lograban escapar a su dominante y omnipresente influencia.) Nótese asimismo que la tendenciosidad de los artículos relacionados a los EE.UU. (editados originalmente entre 1969 y 1978) no se estaba dando en un momento de "Guerra Fría abierta" (como lo había sido, por ejemplo, la muy peligrosa confrontación de los misiles cubanos de 1962), sino en tiempos de aparente distensión (en francés, détente) de las tensiones geopolíticas internacionales, más allá de la creciente intervención de los EE.UU. en la Guerra de Vietnam, que no afectaría directamente a la URSS, sino que (debido al empantanamiento militar de su adversario ideológico) la terminaría beneficiando. Ese período de relajamiento recién desaparecería después de la invasión soviética de Afganistán, en 1979 y, sobre todo, a partir de la llegada al poder del agresivamente antisoviético presidente estadounidense Ronald Reagan, en enero de 1981, que dio origen a los que algunos historiadores posteriores denominarían "Segunda Guerra Fría" (la cual abarca aproximadamente el lustro comprendido entre 1980 y 1985). Edición en griego Aunque tal vez pueda parecer sorprendente, el griego fue el segundo idioma al que fue parcialmente volcada la Gran Enciclopedia Soviética. Entre 1977 y 1983 se publicaron 34 volúmenes. No obstante, los traductores expandieron todos los artículos que estaban relacionados a Grecia y a su notable y destacada historia, cultura y sociedad. Asimismo, cientos de entradas adicionales fueron agregadas, básicamente relacionadas al mundo helénico. En particular, a la traducción del artículo original en ruso sobre Grecia se lo acompañaría por otro mucho más extenso, elaborado por los propios editores griegos. Finalmente, en 1989, se agregó un volumen adicional, el cual cubría hechos y eventos históricos de la década de 1980 (la cual, dicho sea de paso, trajo notables cambios político-económicos en la propia Unión Soviética, que en parte terminarían precipitando su colapso). Como en los casos anteriores, los editores griegos también agregaron artículos adicionales en esta edición especial, que no habían aparecido en los 34 volúmenes originalmente traducidos (ni, naturalmente, tampoco en la obra original en ruso). Referencias Véase también *Damnatio memoriae categoría:Unión Soviética ar:الموسوعة السوفيتية العظمى az:Böyük Sovet Ensiklopediyası cs:Velká sovětská encyklopedie de:Große Sowjetische Enzyklopädie en:Great Soviet Encyclopedia eo:Granda Sovetia Enciklopedio et:Suur nõukogude entsüklopeedia fr:Grande Encyclopédie soviétique he:האנציקלופדיה הסובייטית הגדולה hu:Nagy szovjet enciklopédia id:Ensiklopedia Besar Soviet it:Grande Enciclopedia Sovietica ja:ソビエト大百科事典 ka:დიდი საბჭოთა ენციკლოპედია ko:소비에트 대백과사전 lt:Didžioji tarybinė enciklopedija nl:Grote Sovjetencyclopedie no:Store sovjetiske encyklopedi pl:Wielka Encyklopedia Radziecka ru:Большая советская энциклопедия tr:Büyük Sovyet Ansiklopedisi uk:Велика радянська енциклопедія zh:苏联大百科全书